


Why are you at this party?

by kusokawaii



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusokawaii/pseuds/kusokawaii
Summary: Cheesecake Cookie's parties are a spectacular occasion no Cookie wants to miss - so why did Purple Yam Cookie attend this particular party, but not Milk Cookie? The answer will warm your heart.[Headcanon fic for the Cheesecake Manor Mystery event]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm *supposed* to be writing another fic, but in the midst of the latest Cookie Run: Ovenbreak event, I thought up a little headcanon that led to me writing this. I absolutely love MilkYam, so I really couldn't help myself. ^^'  
I'll likely write a little followup to this when the event wraps up, which will be chapter 2.  
This is un-beta'd, so any mistakes are mine. I wanted to get this up before the next phase of the event begins :D
> 
> Enjoy~!

Milk Cookie heard a noise, and looked up to see Purple Yam Cookie coming down the stairs. He put down his glass of milk.   
  
“Good morning, Yam!” he greeted with his usual cheer.  
  
“What’s so GOOD about it?” Purple Yam grumbled, ambling to the kitchen where Milk was currently seated, having his breakfast.  
  
Purple Yam was not a morning Cookie.  
  
“Aw, don’t be like that,” Milk scolded gently. “It’s a beautiful day. And I made you breakfast, too,” he added.  
  
Purple Yam grumbled again, but when he spoke his voice was resigned, and just a tinge grateful. “...Fine.”  
  
Milk smiled, and Purple Yam pulled out a chair to sit across from him, as Milk slid the plate with Purple Yam’s breakfast toward him. Scrambled eggs, fruit, some jellies. Not the meaty kind of breakfast Purple Yam had been accustomed to, but he couldn’t deny that it tasted good.  
  
After they finished their breakfasts, they heard a knock at the door.  
  
“Oh, the mail’s here already?” Milk said, standing at the sink with their dishes, about to wash them. “Yam, could you go get it?”  
  
“Alright…”  
  
His heavy footsteps could be heard as he walked to the door.  
  
“Here,” Purple Yam said as he came back into the kitchen, tossing the mail onto the countertop.  
  
Milk turned around, drying his hands. “Thank you!” he beamed, knowing full well that his smile always made the tough Cookie soften, and just a bit less grumpy about being asked to do little chores.  
  
Purple Yam nodded once. “Mm.”  
  
Milk stepped closer to the countertop, picking up the mail.  
  
“Oh!”  
  
“What IS it?” Purple Yam drawled.  
  
“It’s an invitation from Cheesecake Cookie… to a party at her mansion!”  
  
“Who’s Cheesecake Cookie?”  
  
“Oh right, you haven’t met her yet,” Milk said. “She’s a wealthy Cookie who’s renowned for throwing the most spectacular parties in the Kingdom! It’s been said that every Cookie should attend one of her parties at least once.”  
  
“Huh.”  
  
“And she invited you, too!” Milk said, nearly bouncing with excitement as he handed Purple Yam an invitation with his name written on it in elegant gold script.  
  
Purple Yam frowned down at it. “Why ME?”  
  
Milk smiled warmly. “You’ve been making great progress as of late, fitting in with the other Cookies here. She must have seen our performance in the Grand Champions League and was impressed enough to invite the both of us.”  
  
“Great,” Purple Yam sighed.  
  
“Oh, when’s the party…” Milk mused to himself, looking at his own invitation again. “Aw, no, the twenty-seventh?” he said, deflating immediately.  
  
“What’s wrong with that?”  
  
“I made plans with Pistachio Cookie to clean the guild hall and do a run with her that day,” Milk said, a woeful look on his face. “We’ve been meaning to do it for the longest time, but just now our schedules cleared up…”  
  
“Maybe SHE got an invite too?”  
  
Milk shook his head. “Even if she did, I’m sure she would decline it. She’s not one to shrug off her duties, or goof off when there’s work to be done.”  
  
“That’s true…” Purple Yam admitted. “WELL, we don’t have to go then.”  
  
Milk paused, then brightened in a second. “No, wait! _You_ should go!”  
  
“WHAT? No!” Purple Yam said reflexively, then calmed a little. “Why should I?”  
  
“With all the work you’ve been putting in to ingratiate yourself with the other Cookies, it would be a great opportunity to socialize and make some more friends!”  
  
“I don’t NEED more friends,” Purple Yam said, “I have you.” As that left his lips he paused, as though having surprised himself.  
  
Milk gave him a knowing smile, which only made the other Cookie blush and look away. “You do, but you should make other friends too.”  
  
“Dino-sour Cookie’s our friend TOO,” Purple Yam rebutted.  
  
“Dino-sour lives in the Dragon’s Valley, though.”  
  
“SO? We run trophy races together all the time, and we _DOMINATE,” _Purple Yam said, clenching his fist in emphasis.  
  
“That’s great,” Milk smiled, “but I think you should try making friends with other Cookies _not_ based on their strength alone.”  
  
“What’s the point of THAT?”  
  
“Well, other Cookies may not be especially strong, but they can be kind, smart, helpful, generous, skilled… and so much more,” Milk said. “In my experience, it’s not ideal to rely too much on one friend, especially when that friend is busy with other things in their life. It’s not fair to them.”  
  
“...Are you saying you DON’T want to be around me?” Purple Yam said lowly.  
  
“No no, nothing like that!” Milk said, waving his hands in a dismissing gesture. “It’s just that, we both are busy with our own tasks and duties and goals, and don’t always get to spend a lot of time together. It would worry me to think that you might feel lonely during those times…”  
  
Purple Yam scoffed. “I’ve been alone before, I’m USED to it.”  
  
Milk sighed softly. “You make me sad sometimes, Yam.”  
  
Purple Yam gave a small grunt in response.  
  
“Well... “ Milk said, thinking. “There _is_ a chance that Dark Choco Cookie has been invited to this party as well.”  
  
Purple Yam bolted upright. “DARK CHOCO COOKIE?! YOU’RE RIGHT!” he exclaimed. “This is EXACTLY the kind of thing that Cookie would go to!”  
  
Milk smiled and nodded. Little did Purple Yam know, Milk had been hard at work keeping the angry Cookie as far from Dark Choco as possible, with simple to complex diversions. From what he had heard from others, Purple Yam’s grudge was the last thing his hero needed to deal with. And it was actually unlikely that Dark Choco would attend, anyway; he was another duty-bound Cookie, and would likely either turn down the invite, or serve a strictly professional, guard-duty role at the party.  
  
“Alright! I’ll GO!” Purple Yam decided with enthusiasm.  
  
“Put the social skills you’ve been learning to the test while you’re there, too,” Milk added.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Purple Yam waved off, clearly distracted by thoughts of challenging Dark Choco.   
  
“I’m serious! Even though I won’t be there, would you at least _try_ to be friendly and nice, maybe make a new friend? For me?” Milk said, looking at Purple Yam with a sweet smile.  
  
Purple Yam looked at Milk, taking in his endearing face, and let out a low grumble. “...Fine. I’ll TRY.”  
  
Milk beamed, as Purple Yam picked up his invitation and read it.  
  
“...Will I have to wear FANCY clothes again?” Purple Yam said, nearly pouting.  
  
Milk laughed softly. “It would probably be best, but if you’d rather not, you don’t have to. Cheesecake Cookie doesn’t enforce strict dress codes for her parties; not that I’ve heard, at least.”  
  
“Then I won’t,” Purple Yam smirked.  
  
Milk sighed quietly. “Could I braid your hair before you go, at least?”  
  
Purple Yam frowned in consideration. “...Sure.”  


* * *

  
The day of Purple Yam’s departure arrived, not without complaint (“What do you MEAN I have to go on a boat?!” “Cheesecake’s mansion is on an island, dear.” “You didn’t tell me THAT!” “It was mentioned in the invitation!”). Though Milk was excited for Purple Yam, he knew he would miss the grumpy Cookie during his absence.  
  
“Have a good time!” Milk said before Purple Yam boarded the ship, and, on impulse, decided to give him a hug.  
  
“Nnngh,” Purple Yam wriggled slightly in his hold, not wanting to push him away but feeling embarrassed by his gesture at the same time. He settled for patting Milk’s back. “Alright alright, It’s just for one night!”  
  
Milk felt hesitant, but he didn’t know why. He pulled back. “I know, I know. I guess I’m just used to looking out for you,” he smiled.  
  
Purple Yam sighed. “I don’t NEED anyone to look out for me,” he retorted, though halfheartedly.  
  
“I know,” Milk replied, patting his shoulder. “Now go on, have fun for me okay?” he said, sending Purple Yam off with a smile. "And be good!"  
  
Purple Yam grunted with a nod, then began to board the ship. He waved to him from the dock. “BYE!”  
  
Milk waved back, and watched the ship depart.   
  
He met up with Pistachio Cookie then, and continued on with his duties as planned, his thoughts wandering to Purple Yam now and then, as he hoped the Cookie was having fun (or at least being on his best behavior).  
  
He came home that night to a quiet house. Knowing Purple Yam would probably be back home in the morning, this didn’t worry him.   
  
But by the next morning, as he waited to greet Purple Yam when he returned home, worry began to creep into Milk's mind.  
  
"What's taking him so long? He should be back by now..."  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Milk Cookie heard a knock at his door.  
  
“Ah, finally- wait, he doesn’t knock,” Milk said, correcting himself and deflating a bit, as he walked to the front door.  
  
He opened it, then, not seeing anyone directly in front of his view, looked down.  
  
“Cotton Candy Cookie?”  
  
“H-hello!” Cotton Candy said, in a small, shy voice. “I just wanted to s-see if you wanted to come to Cheesecake Cookie’s party.”  
  
“Oh, isn’t it over?” Milk asked.  
  
“Mm-mm,” Cotton Candy said, her candy floss hair bobbing as she shook her head. “I heard it was supposed to go on for at least another night, but I got carried away writing last night… I hope there’s still more fun to be had!”  
  
“If it’s Cheesecake’s party, I’m sure there will be,” Milk said in a reassuring voice.   
  
“So, w-will you come?” Cotton Candy asked, bouncing eagerly.  
  
“Hmm,” Milk Cookie pondered. “A friend of mine should be there already. We both received invitations but I couldn’t go yesterday, so I told him to go alone. But, he told me he would only stay for a night, then come back home… he said he’d be back by morning, but…” Milk threw a glance to the wall clock in the house, its face displaying the fact that it was nearly noon.   
  
Cotton Candy’s soft brows frowned in concern. “Ohh.”  
  
“I should go,” Milk decided, “just to see how he’s doing.”  
  
“Okay!! I’m glad I came to visit!” Cotton Candy said with a bright smile.  
  
“Let me get my invitation,” Milk said, turning around. He dashed to the kitchen counter and retrieved his invitation. _ Should I change into my Champions League outfit? _ He thought, pausing for a moment. _ No time! _  
  
He almost ran back to the front door, where Cotton Candy was patiently waiting with a cheery smile. “Ready?” she asked.  
  
“Ready,” Milk said with a decisive nod.  
  
“Okay!” Cotton Candy said with a little hop, an evident blush on her face. “Follow me!”  
  
Milk did, and along the way they met up with other Cookies who had the same idea.  
  
“We were invited to the party too! But we had to charge our batteries first,” Cyborg Cookie said, clearly enthusiastic about the prospect. Or did they always glow like that... ?  
  
“Party = fun,” Ion Cookie Robot said, as a happy expression displayed on their screen.  
  
“We’ll go together, then!” Milk said.  
  
With them in tow — picking up Herb Cookie soon after (“I asked Carrot Cookie to look after my plants in my place while I’m away; I just couldn’t resist the chance to see Cheesecake’s gardens! Hoo-hoo!”) — they headed for the boat that would take them all to Cheesecake Manor.  
  
Once aboard, Milk Cookie took to the end of the boat, looking out over the lake that they would be traversing.  
  
“I’m sure I’m worrying for nothing… I hope he’s made a friend,” he smiled to himself.  
  


* * *

  
“_What _happened to GingerBrave?!”  
  
_“It was jamming most foul,”_ Walnut Cookie said with the utmost seriousness. Then her attitude quickly shifted to a happy smile. “He’s in recovery right now though, he should be fine by tomorrow!”   
  
“Whew, that’s a relief,” Milk said. “Thank goodness it was nothing worse.”  
  
“But! Now Cheesecake Cookie’s favorite jewel has been stolen by none other than… _ Roguefort Cookie!”   
  
_Milk gasped. “Oh no!”  
  
“They are a professional thief and a master of disguise. I suspect they gave some Cookies the slip while trying to escape, so the investigation has begun again, to find out where they went so we can stop them from escaping!”  
  
“You have my full cooperation,” Milk said without hesitation. “I’ll help out as much as I can!”  
  
“Excellent! You’ll be subject to questioning, of course.”  
  
“I’ll answer any questions you have. I would like to help with the search as well!”  
  
“Very well! Do your best! I’ll talk with you later,” Walnut said, then scurried off to talk to other Cookies.  
  
_She’s adorable, _ Milk thought to himself with a smile. _ Very talented, too.  
  
__But before I do anything else-!  
  
_“Yam! Purple Yam! Are you here?” Milk called out.  
  
“YOU’RE here?!” came Purple Yam’s reply, loud and clear.  
  
“Yam!” Milk ran as fast as his legs could carry him toward the direction of Purple Yam’s voice.  
  
Purple Yam entered his vision, standing against the wall of the room. Milk could tell that he was disgruntled about this situation, evident by the frown on his brow, but it wasn’t as deep as he’s seen it before, so Milk thinks that his arrival might have lifted Purple Yam’s mood, at least a little. Other than that, he seemed unharmed.  
  
“You’re okay!” Milk exclaimed, and impulsively pulled Purple Yam into a tight hug. Purple Yam let out a grunt of complaint.  
  
Milk pulled back, and touched Purple Yam’s hair. “You didn’t get any strawberry jam on you, did you?”  
  
“I never even WENT to the kitchen,” Purple Yam said grumpily.  
  
Milk let out a sigh of relief. “Ah, that’s good. What did you get up to last night? Did you make a friend?”  
  
“I talked with… some COOKIE. I can’t remember her name.”  
  
Milk laughed a little. “Well that’s alright-”  
  
“Hey, Yammy!” another Cookie said, walking up and giving a firm, friendly slap to Purple Yam’s shoulder. “You forgot my name already? How DISH-appointing!” she said, holding up an empty plate and guffawing at her own pun.  
  
“Oh! You’re Avocado Cookie, right?” Milk asked.  
  
“That’s right! See, your friend remembered me! Guess milk does a _ brain _ good, too! Ha!”  
  
“You KNOW her?” Purple Yam said to Milk.  
  
“She stopped by our guild once to fix up our weapons and shields. I think you were out running with Dino-sour…” Milk recalled. He turned to Avocado. “So you were with Purple Yam last night?”  
  
“Oh yeah, _ all _ night!” Avocado replied. “I saw his potato club and thought, ‘Wow, that’s one SWEET weapon!’ and I just had to come right over for a chat! We talked shop from then on. It was like someone threw a clock, because time flew! Haha!”  
  
Milk caught Purple Yam cracking a small smile at the joke. Milk didn’t point it out, but inside he was delighted.  
  
“That’s wonderful!” he said.   
  
“As soon as I get back home, I’m gonna work on making an upgrade of that club of his! I’ll hand it off to ya quick, ‘cuz it’ll be one HOT potato! Ha!”  
  
“I’m looking FORWARD to it!” Purple Yam said with a wry grin.  
  
“Thank you so much, Avocado Cookie!” Milk said brightly. “We should get going though, we’re helping with the investigation into where Roguefort Cookie went.”  
  
“Alright! Hey, why did the picture end up in jail?” Avocado said.  
  
“Why?” Milk said.  
  
“Because it was FRAMED!” Avocado finished, letting out a belly laugh right after.  
  
Milk and Purple Yam laughed too, though Milk noticed that Purple Yam hesitated for a short moment before doing so. They waved to her, then made their way to the mansion’s entrance, Milk telling Purple Yam that he planned on searching outside for clues, and asked for his assistance. Purple Yam reluctantly agreed.  
  
“Roguefort Cookie… I wonder if there’s anyone they look up to, as well,” Milk mused as they stepped outside.  
  
“Don’t SAY things like that!” Purple Yam scolded, whirling around to face Milk. Then he said, quieter: “They could suspect you, too.”  
  
Milk’s eyebrows raised. “Hm?”  
  
“One wrong JOKE was all it took for Avocado Cookie to be a SUSPECT in what happened to GingerBrave,” Purple Yam elaborated, arms crossed, a deep frown setting in his features.  
  
“_Really?” _Milk Cookie blinked in surprise. “Well, she doesn’t seem bothered by it now, at least.”  
  
Purple Yam’s expression didn’t change, and he gave Milk a serious look.  
  
Milk smiled. “I’m happy you’re worried for me, but don’t fret. I’ll be fine! My reputation among the Cookies is solid gold! I can’t imagine anyone suspecting me of a thing.”  
  
Purple Yam uncrossed his arms. “WELL… I hope so.”  
  
They walked on, around to the outer wall of the mansion.  
  
“Oh, goodness! There’s a ladder here!” Milk exclaimed. “Roguefort could have escaped with this!”  
  
“HEY, there’s a HOLE here too!” Purple Yam called out.  
  
“Ooh, good eye, Yam. Roguefort could have definitely slipped through here.”  
  
As they scoured the mansion property for more clues, they were mostly quiet. Then, Milk sighed. “Ah, this party ended up being troublesome after all… maybe we shouldn’t have come in the first place. I’m sorry I made you go, Yam.”  
  
Purple Yam frowned, and thought for a moment. “WELL… I didn’t find Dark Choco Cookie, and I didn’t know what to do at a party this FANCY, then that whole strawberry JAM thing happened, and now THIS,” he ranted. “But… I talked with Avocado Cookie, and she’s going to make me a NEW weapon. And then you came, so… it’s not ALL bad.”  
  
Milk smiled. “I’m happy to hear that.”  
  
He put a hand on Purple Yam’s shoulder. “Listen, I’ll make it up to you. Let’s continue our journey, as soon as we get back from here. Dino-sour can come with us too. How does that sound?”  
  
Purple Yam met Milk’s eyes, and a broad smile soon filled his face. “Sounds GREAT!”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yep, Cotton Candy has a little crush on Milk.
> 
> \- I didn't include Yogurt Cream Cookie because he arrived to the party on his own boat, and was generally clueless the whole time, lmao
> 
> \- Writing Avocado Cookie was harder than I anticipated. ^^' "DISH-appoint" came from the dub of the anime Sarazanmai - I couldn't resist using it here.
> 
> \- Avocado's joke about milk is referring to an old milk commercial's slogan - "milk: does a body good"
> 
> \- Writing in all-caps pains me, lol. 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up!! I hope you enjoyed it~
> 
> Feel free to add me as a friend on Cookie Run: Ovenbreak! (QSNWR9808)


End file.
